


What the Fairy Gets

by wolfingsmeier



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IT'S ABOUT YURI'S HAIR, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, The Knight and the Fairy, Yaoi, otayuri - Freeform, otayuri ended me, yea man i ended up writing another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfingsmeier/pseuds/wolfingsmeier
Summary: In which Otabek is involved in a tough decision making,of choosing only one of two things he loved equally.
The fairy is torn between the two options,and so was his knight.What will the fairy get in the end?
[Another one of Otabek and Yuri in domestic life in their 20s. Light plot, something short and simple to read while you relax]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this awesome fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250186) by et_about. 



> As a side note, I'd like to listen to your headcanons and favourite short prompts--I just love them so much. If you have something cute in mind and you happen to want Otayuri doing that cute thing, let me know! :)

Neither of them thought this would be such a difficult decision to make.

Otabek knows full well that he likes it both ways. So much that he’s incapable of choosing one and leaving the other option just like that—the frustration built up as seconds passed, and gradually showed up on his furrowing brows. Caramel orbs turned into dangerous slits as he narrowed his eyes… just squinting at Yuri for a full wordless minute.

While the blond stared back at him with big eyes hopeful for a decisive answer at last, he was rewarded an answer he’s tired of hearing.

“…I’m fine with both.” Honest and straightforward, but not helpful at this moment; it sent Yuri clutching at his own locks in frustration, ruffling it into a blond mess.

“Argh, come on! I’m just asking you to choose one or the other!”

_This shouldn’t be my choice_ , Otabek thought to himself; “I can’t.” _It’s too tough a decision._

“For God’s sake it’s just like—choosing chocolate or vanilla on ice cream flavours, Beka.”

“Yura, if you had observed at all you’ll know I’ve always chosen strawberry.”

“Gosh darn it, Otabek Altin,” The young skating prodigy wailed in distress; it seems he caught some of his Kazakh’s frustration…

“I’m just asking you whether I should cut my hair or grow it out!”

 

* * *

 

No matter how petty this matter would sound to others, Otabek couldn’t bring himself to say ‘ _Why do you even ask me?_ ’ because he actually appreciated that Yuri asked. Even more that it was such a small matter—who knows if it’s actually something important to Yuri?—The fact that the blond wanted him to take part in a decision that seemed so trivial somehow sent a warm feeling to his chest.

It’s possible that Yuri also thought that way, that’s probably why he asked— _should I cut it short? Would Otabek prefer it long?—_ Though, in the end, of course it’s up to Yuri; but he insisted on involving Otabek in it.

“Yura, don’t sulk.”

“Huuh? Am not—who’s sulking?” he’s practically curled up into a hissing ball beneath the covers.

“Then look at me. Turn around.”

“No, I’m busy thinking.”

“If you say so.” He snuck a light kiss on top of Yuri’s blanket-covered head. “Goodnight.”

That night, the couple went to sleep with Yuri’s back turned on Otabek. Kind of lonely, but that’s what Otabek gets for not being able to make up his mind…

Don’t blame him though, it’s really hard when both options sound brilliant.

Yuri with long, beautiful hair would remind anyone of young Viktor at first—dainty, and all-around charming—unless Yuri has his own different charm, the charm that got Otabek completely enthralled as a child… the overwhelming contrast between how the world sees him versus how he sees the world. He’s always been sort of effeminate physically—though he presents himself as the complete opposite—so letting his hair grow out would secure his title as a fairy… Otabek respects Yuri’s preference to be seen as manly, but he’s not sure if the rest of the world’s with him on this. Still, it’s a tempting choice…

…and with short hair, he’d turn into a dashing young man hot enough to boil a kettle in a blink of an eye. It’s funny that Otabek was imagining all this while watching Yuri’s small shoulder rise and fall slowly—in their dark bedroom, with brows furrowed and jaw tightened –but he was putting all his concentration on imagining Yuri with short hair. It’ll look clean, and really cool, but most of all it’ll bring out Yuri’s masculine side more than ever before it’ll literally be a whole new image for the world to witness.

It’s almost impossible to choose _just one and leave the other_ , and Yuri told Otabek to choose.

Not happening.

* * *

 

Yuri woke up still facing away from Otabek.

The room’s already so bright, the morning sun shone through the curtain and flooded their whole bedroom with warm rays. One of them must’ve forgotten to close the window the night before as Yuri could faintly feel the cool breeze on his skin.

But there was something else he felt aside from the pleasant harmony from the sun and wind.

At that time, his hair’s length was around mid-long. It fell just a little past his shoulders, maybe one or two inches. Yuri was surprised to find a lock of his hair on Otabek’s palm, some between his fingers as if he’d just combed through it loosely.

It surprised him more to notice how dangerously close his hair was to Otabek’s slightly parted lips.

Could it be, he was…? While Yuri’s asleep?

So embarrassing…

As he thought, Otabek _does_ like it that much.

A victorious smile emerged upon the little fairy’s features. “Beka, wake up.”

“…Ngh. What, Yura… ?”

“I have decided.” Proudly the tiger cub announced with a puffed out chest, leaving his still groggy boyfriend silently questioning what’s he up to now. But really now, who could possibly say no to that blindingly bright, contagious smile? “You’ll come with me to the salon today, right?”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what is it that the fairy gets at the end?
> 
> Snips of scissors,  
> or an entire hair growth treatment?


End file.
